cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michelle Rodriguez
Michelle Rodriguez (1978 - ) Deaths in Film *''Resident Evil ''(2002)'' [''Rain Ocampo]: After being bitten by one of the zombies, she eventually dies from the virus while she and the others try to escape on a train; she immediately reanimates and is shot in the head by Eric Mabius. (Thanks to Michelle, Charlie, Gary and Germboygel) *''Bloodrayne (2005)'' [Katarin]: Neck snapped by Kristanna Loken at the end of a fight; Kristanna then bites Michelle on the throat and drains her blood. (Thanks to Bill'')'' *''Avatar ''(2009)'' [''Trudy Chacon]: Killed in an explosion when Stephen Lang fires a missile at the helicopter. (Thanks to Melissa and Tommy) *''Tropico de Sangre (2010) ''[Minerva Mirabal]:'' Brutally beaten to death. *Resident Evil: Retribution (2012) ''[Rain Ocampo]: Playing clones of her character from the original 2002 Resident Evil, the good clone's neck is snapped and slashed across her right breast and shoulder when a creature knocks her into a pillar. The evil clone is devoured by zombies after Milla Jovovich shoots out the ice from under her, causing her to fall into the water with the zombies. (Thanks to Tim) *''Alita: Battle Angel (2019)'' [Gelda]: Dies off-screen in a battle. We never see her die, but it's assumed that she doesn't make it. Deaths in Television *''Lost: Two for the Road ''(2006)'' [''Ana Lucia Cortez]: Shot in the chest by Harold Perrineau Jr. after she hands him the gun. (Thanks to PortsGuy, Jake, Morgan, Alex, Paowz, Asdurable and Jill) Deaths in Video Games *''Halo 2'' (2004) [Marine]: Providing the voice of an ally NPC, she can be killed by enemy soldiers during gameplay. See also David Cross, Orlando Jones and Laura Prepon for voicing similar roles. Gallery BloodRayne-michelle-rodriguez-17454230-900-506.jpg|Michelle Rodriguez in "BloodRayne" Michelle Lost.png|Michelle Rodriguez in "Lost" Resident.Evil：Retribution.2012.1080p.BluRay.x264-25.jpg|Michelle Rodriguez as Bad Rain in "Resident Evil: Retribution" Avatar-7968.jpg|Michelle Rodriguez in "Avatar" Michellerodriguez.jpg|Michelle Rodriguez in "Resident Evil" mrod.png|Michelle Rodriguez in Tropico de Sangre Category:1978 Births Rodriguez, Michelle Category:Brunettes Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Expatriate actresses in Spain Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by shoulder trauma Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Prisoners Category:Puerto Rican actors and actresses Category:Dominican actors and actresses Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Lost cast members Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Death scenes by consumption Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Avatar Cast Members Category:Universal Stars Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Lesbian actresses Category:Turbo Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Bisexual actors and actresses Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Columbia Stars Category:Video Game Stars